The Devil's Daughter
by Dracosgrl1988
Summary: She was kidnapped by strange figures in black robes and is told that she is the daughter by the most fearsome wizard in England. Could she be the key to the war of the wirzarding world? Soon DMOC
1. Taken

Hey all!! I hope this Fan Fic gets more reviews than my other one. So R & R.

Chapter One- Taken

Chelsea's POV

I promised my mom that I would be home by twelve and it was half past one, so I was sure that I was going to be in trouble when I got home. My best friend Taylor had a ''surprise'' party (they had hinted it out several times over the past week and had told my mother because she was also hinting) for me as it was my birthday and it went from a harmless party to a drinking one. I didn't drink, I have to clear that one up. Our friend, Zach, had brought a few twelve packs and a bunch of people from our school, Maple High, along with him. I have to admit, it was a surprise, but a bigger one was yet to come.

I had to walk home because I didn't have my license because I had only turned sixteen that day. I didn't really mind as we had only lived two blocks apart. If you looked at my house from a half block away, you couldn't tell that anything was wrong.

I walked up to my front door with my key at hand, ready to unlock the door when it opened. 'That is weird' I thought. There wasn't any wind so, I thought that maybe it was my mom, waiting to catch me and punish me. But there was nobody in the living room, well, i _thought _that there wasn't anyone in the living room.

Next thing I know, someone grabs me from behind, grabbing mouth to keep me from screaming. I swing my leg back and hit him (must have been a him, he fell grabbing himself) between the legs and took off through the living room but made it only half way into the utility room before another person jumped out with this stick pointing at me. This was when I finally took notice of the black robes and the mask the two were wearing.

I heard a scream from behind the guy with the stick. It was my little sister. As he turned to see where the scream came from, I jumped on his back.

''Run Valarie! Run!'' I yelled at her.

Valarie ran to the other side of the house.

The guy threw me off his back and yelled, ''Pretrificus Totalus"

Next thing I knew, I was stiff and lying on my back. The guy stood over me, while the other guy joined him still holding himself.

''Bloody kids.'' He mumbled in a British accent. "When I get the chance-''

''Watch it, Macnair!'' The other guy interrupted, who also had a British accent, ''The Dark Lord might not like you trying to harm his heir."

By that time, I thought that maybe I had lost my mind or maybe I was dreaming.

''Well, it is going to be hard to apparate with her being conscience,'' the guy with the stick was saying. "We'll have to stun her."

'What was going on?' I asked myself. I had never heard of the word ''apparate,'' and what did they mean by "stun"? I was truly lost.

"Alright," the Macnair guy said.

''I'll stun her and apparate to the Headquarters.'' The other one said pointing the stick at me (AN: For all you sick people, I mean his wand.) and saying "stupefy.'' I was out after that.


	2. Rude Awakenings

Not that anyone cares because nobody has probably even read my story, but I am sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter in, but it is a rewrite of my second chapter. Oh, well, I am not too good of a writer anyway. Well, enjoy and R&R!

Disclaimer-Unfortunantly, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, only the plot!

Chapter Two-Rude Awakenings

Regular POV

"Ennervate," the dark figure whispered pointing his wand to the now stirring ball on the ground below him.

Chelsea opened her eyes waiting for her eyes to adjust to the unearthly darkness. Once they were adjusted, she noticed the dark figure bending over her and suddenly the memories of what had previously happened flushed back into her mind. She wished it were a dream, but the figure above her was proof that it wasn't.

As though coming to her senses, she back up as far as she could until she hit something solid.

"P-Please. . . ." She stammered. "Don't h-hurt me!"

"Shut your damn mouth you stupid Muggle!" The figure said while straightening up. He whispered some words and then the room she was in lit up.

She studied her surroundings. The "room" that she was in, was in fact a dungeon and there was close to a dozen of other figures in black also.

The figure pulled down its hood and she saw that it was a man. The man had silver blonde hair that was in a braid down his back and he also had bluish gray eyes. Then, he spoke yet another British accent, "I wonder what the Dark Lord wants with this piece of shit." A few of the others laughed.

As though her fear had left her, Chelsea glared at him and said, "You'll think piece of shit once my dad and mom find out I am missing. You see my dad is part of the government and he'll find out who you are and you'll spend the rest of your life rotting in a prison." She added the last part with a smirk.

"I do not know what you mean by 'prison' and 'government ' child! But I assure you that before the Dark Lord is through with you, you will not want anything but death." He laughed as if it was the funniest thing that he had ever heard and the rest of the hooded figures laughed along with him. He then spit on her and continued with his laughing.

Chelsea just glared at him and wiped the spit off of her face. He then spoke to her as a baby would be spoken to after a mid-afternoon nap. "Oh, cat got your tongue now?"

Then Chelsea replied, "You're insane! 'Dark Lord'? Well, let me talk to this 'Dark Lord' then!"

He then shook his head and said, "You shall soon enough and since you look to be about sixteen, I shall ask him if you may promised to my son after he is through with you. What do you say about that Little Girl?

"I mean if it wasn't for you being an American Muggle," he began, grabbing her face, "I would say that you are a bit cute." He and the others laughed as Chelsea pushed his hands away.

"Get away you stupid perverted weirdo!" She yelled at him.

This only made the figures laugh harder, so hard that a few were had their hands on their knees and doubled over.

"You're a feisty one I see," he said after a few minutes of Chelsea glaring and the figures laughing, "I will be sure to warn Draco of that. Although the feisty ones are a lot more pleasurable."

Suddenly, a high-pitch voice yelled, "Crucio!" Then the blonde haired man fell to his knees as a light streaked through the room and hit him in the back and he begun to scream.

Chelsea put her arms over her head and closed her eyes and kept them there until the screaming stopped. She flinched as a cold hand pulled her arms from her head. She then felt the hand lift her chin up and she opened her eyes only to scream at what she saw. . . .

Well, that was Chapter Two rewritten, I hope that you liked it and if it sucked, just let me know, any type of review will make me happy! Read and Review, por favor!


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Well, here is the third chapter of The Devil's Daughter. I really hope that you all like it.

Chapter Three-The Truth Comes Out

The face of the hand was white with snakelike nostrils, the facial frame was long and skinny and the eyes were a a dark scarlet. His body was also long and lanky and very white. It was unlike any man Chelsea had ever seen before.

"Be quiet my dear," he said with a high-pitched voice. Chelsea shut up instantly. She noticed that the blonde haired man had now collapsed to a heap on the ground and was panting as though he had ran a mile in a very short time.

She dared to look up at the "man" and seeing the fear in her eyes he said, "don't worry, I will not hurt you."

Chelsea highly doubted this, but did not voice her opinion, instead she asked, "Who are you, and why have you taken me from my home?"

The man stood up and offered her a hand which she ungladly took.

"I am the most powerful sorcerer of the time, Lord Voldemort." He said bowing deeply.

Chelsea couldn't help it, she burst into laughter and after a few minutes, she said to him while gasping for breath, "Ok. . . My Lord  
. . . . What can I do . . . for you?"

The "Lord" just shook his head. "You shall see soon enough, child," he replied. "As seeing is believing."

Now that she thought about it, the way the blonde haired man fell to the ground without any contact with anything whatsoever was awfully strange. 'No' she thought to herself, 'that can be explainable.' But she couldn't figure out how it happened.

"Lucius was hit with a curse, you see?" the Lord said while scattering Chelsea's thoughts. He turned his head from the heap on the ground behind him and stared at Chelsea, Scarlet eyes to brown. "Have you ever felt that you didn't belong? That you were somehow different from other people? 'Ever had something happen around you that was unexplainable? "

Chelsea thought for a minute and then it came to her that she was always feeling that she was slightly different from all of her friends. She thought about all of the times that strange things had happened around her that was unexplainable. When she was in first grade, the desk of the boy that was consistently picking on her, pinned him against the wall when he was trying to put glue in her hair. Once, in seventh grade, she had had a problem with a teacher and her final grade in History, all of the windows had cracked at once. These were among the many things that had taken place. Chelsea shook her head.

"You know why all of these thing have happened?" He asked and she shook her head. "Well, you were adopted when you were a baby. I am your father. Your mother tried to hide you from me. She was afraid that you might make the right decision and follow in my footsteps." He shook his head as he spoke. "On your sixteenth birthday, your presence in this world became known to me, so I had a few people go and retrieve you and now you are here. Your true name is Trinity Alexis Riddle and you are a witch. And soon you will be one of the most powerful witches that has ever walked this planet."

As crazy as it sounded, she believed him and she didn't know why. She shook her head in understanding.

It seemed that the two of them was unaware of the other people surrounding them and as if Voldemort had come to his senses, he called out to the cloaked figures, "this meeting is dismissed, I will summon you for the next meeting." The figures began to disappear and this made Chelsea gasp in disbelief. But her father seemed to ignore her and reached his right hand a grasped a figure's cloak.

"S-Severus," he hissed. "A word please."

The two traded words for a few minutes and he dismissed Severus.

After Severus left, he turned to his daughter. "Well, we most get you to where you are staying. Lucius!" He called to the blonde haired man that was now off of the ground.

"Yes, my Lord?" He asked.

"Would you have a spare room that my daughter might be able to use?" He asked side-glancing at Chelsea.

Lucius nodded his head. Voldemort then said to him, "good, then I might be able to forget about how you treated my daughter. Make a portkey."

Lucius pulled out his wand and whispered some word and told Chelsea to grab onto an old newspaper he had pulled out of his cloak. She did as she was told, but was interrupted by her "father."

Voldemort grasped Chelsea's shoulder and told said, "Get a good night's sleep we have much to do tomorrow as we are going to start your training. He then turned around and with a threat to Lucius that she better be in treated well or else, he disappeared.

She placed her hand on the newspaper and unexpectedly, she felt a tug and felt as though she were spinning. Finally, it stopped and she was thrown to the ground.

Well, there is chapter three. I hope you like it. Read and Review, please!!

Thank you to my only reviewer!  
Elora Nova-I am glad I have your attention. I will try and update ASAP. I have school and bowling practice along with my studies, so I will type in my spare time. You shall see soon enough, but I will tell you one thing, she is excepted, I don't want to give away anything would I? I will read your story as soon as I can, but now I need to be in bed, it is almost 12 and I get up at 6. Thanks again.

Click


	4. Changes and New Aquaintences

Hey all! Here is Chapter 4! As I said before, I will try my hardest to review as much as possible. Thanksgiving Break is next week, and if I do not go to my mom's house I will spend a majority of my time writing. : )

Chapter Four-Changes and a New Acquaintance

Chelsea awoke with a start and wondered what had awoken her so abruptly. Looking up she realized that there was a boy about her age, sixteen maybe seventeen and she thought to herself that he was a bit cute.

"About time you wake up," he said sarcastically.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." He put his hand out and she sat up and took it.

"Che. . . I mean Trinity, Trinity Riddle," she said shaking her head. Last night after she was shown to her room by Lucius, she had laid in bed and thought over what had previously happened. The more she thought about it, the more she grew to except it and realize that it was no dream. She even thought that maybe it would be fun being a witch. Although how impossible and unbelievable it seemed, she accepted it.

"I know, Father told me about you being the Dark Lord's daughter," he said smiling. "He doesn't seem too fond of your being in the house."

"Well. . ." she began, "he wouldn't really, considering I got him into trouble last night." To her surprise, Draco smiled.

Trinity's POV

I felt as though someone was watching me and woke with a start. A really cute boy was standing above me. I was a bit surprised at first, but I didn't show it.

The boy introduced himself as Draco and I introduced myself as Trinity. When he smiled, he was even more handsome.

I went to run my fingers through my curly, shoulder length brown hair only to find that it wasn't brown nor to my shoulders anymore; it was black, straight and was to my mid-back. I screamed and Draco jumped asking me what was wrong.

Getting up from the bed, I searched for a mirror, but had no such luck.

Again, Draco asked what was wrong. I only looked at him and exclaimed "Where's the bathroom!" Draco pointed to a door to the left of the bed and I ran in it.

Draco, assuming that it was okay to follow, considering that I had left the door open, walked in after me with a confused expression on his face.

I looked into the mirror and screamed again at what I saw. My once brown eyes were just like the eyes of my true father: scarlet. My nose was shorter than I remembered and my head was round rather then the oval shape it had been. I realized that even my height had even changed; I was defiantly a few inches taller.

Seeing out of the corner of my eye that Draco was still staring at me as though I were out of my mind, I explained that my looks had changed over night and he nodded his understanding.

We walked out of the bathroom and Draco showed me where the wardrobe was. He said that all of the clothes were mine and a spell was cast on them so that it would fill up with whatever clothing I said aloud.

"Well, I will leave so that you can get dressed," he said and nodded before he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I stood in front of the wardrobe feeling a little stupid at what I was about to do. I was still a little hesitant about the whole being a witch thing. Finally, after a few minutes of pondering, I said, "Jeans."

The wardrobe doors swung open and there was a large variety of jeans. After minutes of looking through them, I selected a dark pair of flared jeans and then, repeating the process, I found a plain gray T-shirt. As it was the middle of June, I didn't want to dress too heavily, though I really had no idea where I was.

After I took a shower, got dressed and pulled my hair back with the hair tie that was on my wrist, I went to my bedroom door and found Draco leaning against the stone wall waiting for me.

He turned to me when I shut the door and asked, "Are you ready for your first day of lessons?"

Well, that is all for tonight, I promise that I will update soon. Thank you to the following reviewers:

Frozen Blossom-Thanks, I am glad that you like it and I will review as much as possible! : )

Ally-Thanks, I will try to hurry, if only the computer would, lol. lylas

Waterfairy-I will try my hardest to spell them right next time, heck if it wasn't for the spell check, I'd be crap out of luck! Thanks for telling me, I wouldn't have realized it otherwise.

Bloomingfelton-Don't feel bad, I am a sucker for romance too. I am glad you like my writing style and I hope you like this chapter.

I am very happy about the amount of reviews I received this chapter! Thank you all!

Click


	5. First Day of Lessons

Hey again! I have time so I am going to write another chapter. Me and my sister went bowling and I am still hyper from it so I am going to use that energy for typing. : )

Chapter Five-First Day of Lessons

As Draco and I walked our way to the gardens, which was where my lessons was to be held, we talked about all sorts of things. He talked about the school that he attended, where I was to go and I talked about my family back in America.

I really missed my family and when I thought about it, I realized that I hadn't given them a second thought until now. Though they weren't my blood family, I was still raised by them and had a great childhood.

Draco also answered some of my questions. He told me that the robed men were called deatheaters and that my father was feared by all of the wizarding world. He told me of the boy named Harry Potter and how he had made my father disappear for thirteen years. He also told me about the war that was currently going on in the wizarding world.

"How am I supposed to get into school if everyone fears my father?" I asked him.

"Albus Dumbledore is willing to give everyone a chance," he said rolling his eyes.

The discussion then turned to school. "There are four houses," he said as we walked up another flight of stairs. "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Gryffindor is where Potter is and I highly doubt that you would want to be placed there. Hufflepuffs don't have any brains at all. I guess that Ravenclaw isn't too bad, but they all love Potter. That leaves Slytherin; the only decent house at Hogwarts."

Finally, we reached our destination. In the gardens were Lucius, my father and some man with greasy hair and a hooked nose. The three stopped talking suddenly when they saw that we had arrived.

My father looked at me. "I see that the change has finally occurred," he said looking me up and down. "My eyes, hair and nose. Your mother's head shape and lips. Good mixture.

"Now, are we all ready?" He asked looking from one face to another. Everyone nodded.

"Okay, Trinity, this is Severus, he is here to help you with potion making," my father said pointing to the greasy-haired man, "and I do believe that you already know Lucius, he is going to help you with charms and spells." I nodded to each of them in greeting.

"Well, first thing," he said "we need to get you to grasp on your powers. They are unlike any regular witch's power. You can use your powers with the use of your mind and when you can control that, you can do almost anything with a wand. That we will get in the near future. Today, we are just going to work with your mind. Are you ready?" I nodded.

My father bent down beside him and picked up a rock. "Make this rock float," he said looking me in the eyes. When I just looked at him, he told me that I must concentrate on the task and nothing but the task. He told me to try it.

I stared at the rock and imagined it moving but nothing happened.

"All right, everyone leave," he said still staring at me and when everyone had left, he told me that it would be easier if my eyes were closed and that I would eventually get to the point that I would be able to do it with my eyes open.

I tried again and opened my eyes minutes later to see the rock floating above my father's open hand.

"Did I do that?" I asked. He only nodded his head.

"A fast learner, I see," he said not able to hold back a smile.

Regular POV-At Hogwarts-Order Meeting

Albus Dumbledore stood up as Severus Snape walked into the dungeon.

Everyone looked up hoping that this time he'd have good news for them.

Severus motiond for Albus to follow him into his office. Albus got up from the long table that replaced the usual small tables in the dungn and followed him.

Albus shut the door behind him and said "What is going on, Severus?"

Severus, who was pacing, stopped. He hadn't talked to Albus for days and he hadn't gotten the chance to tell him of the girl. "Do you remember the prophecy?" He asked beginning to pace once more.

"Which one?" Albus said puzzled.

"Lord Voldemort's daughter was reunited with him last night," Severus said emotionless.

Albus gasped and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "How old is she?" he asked.

"As it says in the prophecy; sixteen."

"Is he wanting her to come to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. Are we going to except her?" Severus asked placing his hands on the desk and leaning forward.

"What other choice do we have?" Albus asked as he stared forward.

That is it for the night, I swear. . . . Must . . . quit . . . typing! lol Hope you like this Chapter (if it'll ever let me post it, my computer is being mean). It is a little bit of a cliffy, but, hey you got to love me. lol Review, plz!!!

Click

FrozenBlossom-glad that you liked the last chapter. Here is another one for you, enjoy!


	6. The Test

Hey all, sorry it took me so long. Everytime I get a chance to do anything, someone else is on the computer.

Chapter Six-The Test

"Trinity," Draco said, shaking her lightly, "wake up, you've slept in."

Trinity opened her eyes to Draco's standing over her and comprehention to what he had just said came over her. She jumped up off the bed and ran to her wardrobe. She said 'jeans' hastily to her wardrobe.

"How long until I have to be at the Ministry?" she asked as she pulled a pair out of the wardrobe and then adding "shirts" to the wardrobe.

"You have to be at the there in," he paused to look down at his watch, "twenty minutes." He looked up walked from beside the bed over to his rushed friend.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she grabbed a nice white button-up top. She ran into the bathroom closing the door behind her, leaving behind a scowling Draco.

Voldemort had it all planned out. Trinity was to pose as Trinity Zabini, a cousin of a boy at Hogwarts of her year, Blaise Zabini, a transfer from some American Wizarding school, and had brown eyes instead of scarlet but the same black hair. A 'simple' spell, as her father had called it, changed her eye-color. Today she was to take an entrance exam to see what year she would be in at Hogwarts. She hoped she'd be in sixth as that was what year Draco was in.

As soon as she was dressed, hair brushed and make-up on, Trinity walked out of the bathroom to find Draco sitting on her bed looking at the titles on the books she been reading before she had fallen asleep the previous night.

"I see you did a bit of late night studying," he said looking up at her and grinning.

Trinity nodded as she reached for his arm with his watch on it, Draco realizing what she wanted, straighten his arm so that she could read it properly. She had to be at the Ministry at eight and his watch read ten til. Trinity pulled Draco's arm and pulled him out of the bedroom and scurried down the hall with a surprised Draco struggling to keep up with her while she still had a grip on his arm.

When the two reached the front hall, after running down two flight of steps and down four halls, they almost ran into Tetorus Zabini, Blaise's father, which Trinity had met the day before. Ater skidding to a stop, they began to apologise but he said that there was no reason to apologize, that it was entirely his fault. He then bowed so low that Trinity thought his head might hit the ground if he went any lower. A glance at Draco told her that he was thinking the same thing she was, as he was scowling.

He had seemed a little weird to Trinity but Draco had explained that she should get used to it, that all of her father's followers were probably going to act the same way that Zabini acted. Her father was, after all, the most feared dark wizard in all of England.

But she still thought he was a bit on the odd side, not that most wizards aren't not. It was just something about the man. She got the same feeling around Draco's father, Lucius.

When Zabini didn't raise from his position, Trinity cleared her throat.

"Uhh. . . sir? I appreciate this and all but do you think that we might be able to leave now." Thinking she might have sounded rude by the hurt look on the older man's face, she hastily added, "we have to be there in. . . ." She looked to Draco and he, getting the point, looked at his watch.

"Five minutes," he said looking up.

"Not to worry Miss Riddle," he said and then began to pull out different items from the pockets of his mid-night blue robes. After a few minutes, he found what he was looking for, a tattered, old hat that looked to have been through every curse that Trinity could think of.

Trinity stared at it with a puzzled expression and Draco, sensing that this was where he was to come in, walked to her side and began to explain that it was a portkey and that it was to take them to the Ministry. All she had to do was put a finger on it.

Zabini held the hat out to them. Draco put his index finger on it and Trinity followed.

"Now, be prepared because it may je-" Draco didn't have a chance to finish what he was saying when the portkey jerked. Trinity felt as though her heart was up in her throat.

Finally they landed, or that's what she thought at least because she was thrown to the ground. Draco, who was on his feet, helped pull her to her own. She looked around. They were in front of an abandoned telephone. Zabini walked over to the phone booth and picked the reciever up and began to talk into it.

Trinity looked at Draco with a puzzled expression but he was watching the back of Zabini. He, however, was pobably used to this, as Draco had told her that his father worked at the ministry.

Her new 'uncle' motioned for the her and Draco to come into the booth. Hesitently, Trinity followed Draco into the old, broken down phone booth.

Zabini dialed a few numbers with th old reciever in his hand. Suddenly, a cool female voice filled the booth, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and buisiness."

"Tetorus Zabini from the Department of Mysteries and Draco Malfoy and we're here to escort Trinity Zabini to her placement test area," Zabini said to the reciever.

The cool voice filled th booth again. "The two visitors take the two badges and attach them to your robes."

There was a click and rattle and two badges came from the coin exchange part of the phone. Zabini gave Trinity and Draco one each. Trinity looked down at hers. It read Trinity Zabini, Placemant Testing.

Draco attached his to his robes and turned to help Trinity with hers. As he pinned it to her plain black robes, he looked up and smiled. Trinity felt her knees buckle. She returned the smile and quickly looked away feeeling her cheeks burn.

After he finished with the badge, he straightened and ran a hand through his blonde, stringy hair. Trinity loved the way his hair fell in his face, just above his grey eyes. She looked away, sculding herself for thinking of him in that way. She had never thought of Draco in anyway besides a good friend. Sure, they had gotten close over the last month in a half but she thought no more of their relationship.

The booth shuddered to a stop and broke her train of thoughts.

"Here we are," Zabini said as a lady's voice filled the booth and told them to take their wand to the security desk for registration.

The three of them stepped down from the booth. They were in a long hallway with doors on both sides about five yards apart each. It seemed to go on forever. All of the walls were plain white. Beside the first door on the right, there was a man behind a wooden desk. He didn't take any notice to their arrivial.

Zabini cleared his throat, but the man seemed to be more interested to _Daily Prophet. _He cleared his throat again but more loud and abnoxious this time. This time the man looked up from the paper. On his plain black robes, he had a badge that said 'Security' on it.

"Wands," the quite-larged burnette wizard said as he put a meaty hand out. Trinity handed her wand to the man as did Draco. She guessed that Zabini didn't have to, since he worked there.

After looking over their wands, he smiled and handed them back to the pair.

"Follow me," Zabini said as he began walking past the desk and up the hall. They passed half a dozen doors before Zabini stopped at one at the left. He raised up a fist and knocked on the door.

"Enter," came a voice of an older man from the other side of the door.

Zabini opened the door and held it open for Trinity and Draco, then came in too, shutting the door behind him. They were in a type of office. There were papers scattered everywhere along the brown carpet and all over the sides of the dask. Behind the desk sat a skinny old man with robes of dark red.

"Hello, Tetorus," the old man said, nodding a head of long gray hair to him.

"Morning, Julian," Tetorus said with a small smile.

Julian looked to the two young adults. "And this must be your niece," he said smiling at Trinity.

Tetorus walked over to his 'niece' and put an arm around her acting as a favorite uncle would. He looked down at Trinity and then smiled back to the Julian. "This is Trinity."

Trinity couldn't help but shudder. This was too close to Tetorus for her comfort, even if it was all an act.

"Well, nice to meet you dear," Julian said smiling at her.

She smiled up at him,"nice to meet you too."

"Your uncle and I have had good times, haven't we son?"

Tetorus smiled, "why, yes we have."

"Anyway, let me get the written part and I will start you off with that test," Julian said to Trinity. He then began to search the desk. He cursed as he shoved some of the balled papers off of the desk.

"Here it is," he said after clearing more of the desk off. Julian then grabbed a quill and a bottle of ink and went to the door across the one they came into. "Come, Trinity," he said motioning his head torward the door.

Trinity glanced at Draco and then followed.

The next room was alot smaller than the office. It had enough room for three desks and the walkway to get to each.

Julian, who was to the left side, laid the quill, bollte of ink and the test on the desk to the left.

"Go ahead and sit down, when I say go, you can start the test, but I will be back in here in an hour and I have to take it, done or not. After that I will test you with your wand," he said and walked to the door. "Go."

She opened the booklet and began.

_1. What is the incantation to making things fly and what motions do you make with your wand?_

_Wingradium Leviosa. Wand movment-swish and flick_

The end of this chapter. I am sorry to say that I have to get off now and can not write another chapter. I hate work. Next time, it will not be so long for an update, I promise.

**Christiana Anderson** - Sorry that it seems like a rush, I have been really busy lately, as you can see since I have not updated in a while. But I am glad that you like my story


	7. The Letter and the Curse

Hey all, back again. Finally. LOL. Hope you all like it. Read and Review, plz.

Chapter Seven-The Letter and the Curse

Weeks went by and Trinity still awaited the owl from the Ministry. Finally, one morning when she and Draco were sitting in the kitchen talking about when the next meeting would be, an owl flew into the open window by the sink.

When Trinity seen it, just as it flew in, she yelped in excitement, dropping her fork of egg in the process.

Draco gave her a confused looked and turned around to follow her gaze.

Trinity jumped from her chair to meet the owl.

It landed in the sink in front of her and held out it's leg. Shaking with anticipation, she took it from the leg and walked back to the table.

Draco, who looked to be just as nervous and excited as she, got up from his seat and went to the other side of the table to look over his friend's shoulder.

Trinity opened it with her shaky fingers.

Dear Miss Zabini,

After your taking the Placement Test at the Ministry of Magic, we have placed you accordingly. We think your skills and knowledge best put you within the Sixth Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Congratulations and best of luck with your new school.

Michael Rossly  
Head of SPC

Trinity turned to Draco, who was still looking at the letter with a hint of a smile on his face. He then looked at her teasingly.

"Now, if only you get into Slytherin."

Trinity laughed and hit him jokingly on the arm.

"No, I think a heir of Slytherin will be placed in Gryffindor."

Draco straightened and crossed his arms. "Well, you never know."

"No daughter of mine will be placed in Gryffindor."

Draco and Trinity turned to see Voldemort leaning against the door frame. Trinity wondered how long he had been standing there.

"So, sixth year, huh?" he said walking towards the two teenagers. "Why not seventh year?"

Trinity felt a flutter of fear race through her. She had never had seen him with an expression so . . . evil. She knew instantly why people were afraid of her father. One look could probably send someone into hysterics.

"Father, Draco and I will be in the same year," she said, trying to ignore the, if possible more evil gaze he set upon her. Trinity instantly regretted talking back to him. With one wave of his wand, Voldemort sent her flying into the wall. When she hit, she slid down beside the stove.

"I will not tolerate you speaking to me that way," he yelled.

Draco stood, shocked as though he had had a freezing spell put on him. When he finally came to his senses, he looked from Trinity to her father. His face was set with an expression of worry and horror. Neither him nor Trinity had ever seen Voldemort act this way towards his daughter. Yes, to the Deatheaters, but never towards his heir.

"You should have tried harder," Voldemort snarled, his wand still facing a now paled Trinity. She felt the pain gripping her back; still, she kept her composure and kept eye contact with her father.

"I allowed you to go to that waste of a school, hoping you may get something out of it. You need training of Dark Arts, not of the trash they will teach you at that Mudblood-loving school."

Voldemort took his gaze from Trinity and looked over at the startled and now scared Draco. "Leave, boy, if you know what's good for you."

Draco looked at his friend with pity before starting towards the door. Apparently, it wasn't fast enough.

"Now!" Voldemort flicked his wand at Draco. "Crucio!"

Draco fell to the ground and crumpled. This wasn't the first time he had had this curse set on him. His father had done it before, but only once.

Trinity ran to Draco, forgetting her aching back and her angry father. She had heard about the Unforgivable Curses from Draco and knew that he had been under it before, but seeing Draco in such agony, she couldn't help but try to stop it.

"Stop it!" she screamed at her father. She could feel the tears running down her face.

Voldemort looked down at the pair, Draco still screaming in pain. Finally, Voldemort took his wand from Draco and turned it to Trinity. Draco's body went limp and he, still lying on his side, moaned before passing out.

"Well, how about you take the pain for him," Voldemort said, his red eyes closing to slits.

"Crucio!"

Trinity's insides were on fire. It felt as though she were being stabbed with millions of knives on every part of her body, inside and out. She knew she was screaming. All she could think was, 'please let me die, just kill me.'

After what seemed like years, she felt the curse lift. She opened her eyes long enough to see her father's feet turn and leave the kitchen and then, she passed out.

Sorry, don't mean to leave it there, but I think it's the best place to leave it. Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Escape and Shocking Revelations

Hey all, back again. I really should be doing my make-up work from school, but it can wait. Well, here it is.

Chapter Eight

Draco sat on the edge of the bed and shoke Trinity awake.

Trinity opened her eyes and bolted upright. When she saw Draco, she breathed a sigh of relief.

He looked into Trinity's eyes and said, "why don't we get out of here?"

"W-what?" she stammered, confused.

"Listen, I'll explain once we escape," he added and looked around him as though he expected someone to be listening.

She thought for a minute before nodding her head.

Getting up and grabbing her wand, she followed Draco to the door.

He turned to her before he opened.

"If anything were to happen, run, ok?"

When Trinity didn't answer, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"I mean it, alright, Trin?"

She finally whispered an agreement. Trinity didn't think it was a good idea, seeing as she had never been anywhere but the Ministry and this house. She also had no idea how apparate and wasn't going to even attempt it. She also didn't want to leave her only friend alone with her father and the Deatheaters.

They ran through the halls, silently, checking every corridor beforehand. After many flights of steps, they arrived to their destination. Wrenching the door open as quietly as he could, Draco looked behind him once more and grabbed Trinity's and they ran out into the warm summer night.

Trinity stood in an empty hall. Draco had apparated them here. When they got had got there, Draco had said that it was the Headquarters for the Order of the Phenix. This confused Trinity immensly. As far as she knew, the Order was Draco's enemy. Seconds after they had arrived on a street of older houses, she noticed they were standing in between the addresses of 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place. Before she could have thought more of this, number 12 had appeared. She followed Draco into the old and seemingly abandoned house.

And here she was, standing outside of a door that Draco had slipped through. He had told her to wait and she was getting anxious.

Why were they here when Draco had talked so discustedly about the Order? What was her friend up to? Hadn't Draco told her that these people were wholeheartedly fighting for Muggles and Muggleborns?

Finally, the door opened.

"Come on in, Trinity," he said stepping aside so Trinity could walk past him.

She was in a tiny office with a desk, a chair across from it and a small bookself. Sitting behind the desk was an old man with long silver hair and a long silver beard. He wore half moon specticles and behind them were sparkling blue eyes. He was wearing mid-night blue robes and a matching wizard's hat. He smiled at her and told her to take a seat.

Trinity sat down in the chair across from him and stared blankly at the strange man.

"Trinity Alexis Riddle," he said as she stood. "A pleasure to meet you, again. I am Albus Dumbledore."

This was the man Draco and her father had spoke so lowly of. Why would Draco bring her here?

"I know there must be many questions you have, but please, allow Darco and me to explain.

"You see, Draco is a spy for the Order of the Phenix. I am sure you have heard of us." Trintiy nodded and the old man continued. "Draco was ordered to bring you here, as I know that your father has been getting out of hand. I actually meant to wait until the term started to speak with you about a situation that you have unvolentarily fallen into.

"Years ago, there was a prophecy made that a child conceived by the Dark and the Light would be one of the major rules in the War between the Dark and the Light. It states that the one side this child is loyal to is the side that would be best off in the war. She will be get powerful as she grows, and she and if she is to pick the Light, she will assist the the downfall of the Dark Lord, if she is to pick the light, she will assist in bringing the world to a never ending darkness."

By the time he was finished, Trinity's mouth was hanging open.

"Now, I am not going to force you in your decision, but Draco and I both felt that your safety was not in good hands with your father.

"You may have as long as you like to make your decision, and please, don't rush with it, as it is very important."

Trinity shook her head.

"Sir, I think I already know what I want," she said, her voice shaking, "I choose the Light side."

"Very well," Dumbledore said.

"Draco I am sure you would like to explain yourself to Miss Riddle. You may take her to her room and explain it to her there."

Draco nodded and said goodnight to the older man before walking out of the office with a shocked Trinity behind him.


End file.
